Noir
by o.o.O' Antz 'O.o.o
Summary: A story about a crime in the regular Naruto world through a person who sees things from a different point of view.
1. Midnight

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMM+MMMMMMMMM+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMM+++MMMMMMM+MMMMMMMMMMMMM++MMMMMMMMMMM  
MMM+M++MMMMMM+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMM+MM++MMMMM+MMMM++++++MMM++MM+M++++MMM  
MMM+MMM+++MMM+MMM++MMMM++MM++MM++MMMMMMM  
MMM+MMMMM++MM+MMM++MMMM++MM++MM+MMMMMMMM  
MMM+MMMMMM++++MMM++MMMM++MM++MM+MMMMMMMM  
MMM+MMMMMMMM++MMMM++++++MMM++MM+MMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was late and the entire city was silent. Of course the city was alive with activity but everyone paid no attention to those around them. No one talked and no one got distracted. Going through their everyday lives as if the sun was right above your head. Instead of the sun they had the moon, which cast its light over the city.

The moonlight was the only light in a house that lay near the edge of the village. The light illuminated a shattered glass thermometer, its fluids slowly leaking out. Next to it laid a man. Is man was in a pool of his own blood that was seeping through the smallest crack the floorboards.

His friend opened the front door and stepped inside. "Hello" She called, to no reply. She stepped inside dropping her purse near the coat rack. Slowly she walked deeper into the house looking for the man. Walking through the hallway she felt something wet hit the top of her head. Wondering what it was she hurried upstairs only to find a horrifying sight. She did the only thing she could, she screamed.

In a house across the village Shikamaru woke up.

o,o,O' o,o,O' o,o,O'

Ultra Short first chapter

Thank you for reading!

Until net time


	2. Body found

||||||MMMMMMMMMM||||||  
||||||||MMMMMMMM||||||||  
||||||||||MMMMMM||||||||||  
||||||||||||MMMM||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||MM||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||MMM|||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||MMM|||||||||||||  
||||||||||||MMMM||||||||||||  
||||||||||||MMMM||||||||||||  
|||||||||||MMMMM|||||||||||  
|||||||||||MMMMM|||||||||||  
||||||||||MMMMMM||||||||||  
||||||||||MMMMMM||||||||||  
|||||||||MMMMMMM|||||||||  
|||||||||MMMMMMM|||||||||  
||||||||MMMMMMMM||||||||  
||||||||MMMMMMMM||||||||  
||||||||||MMMMMM||||||||||  
||||||||||||MMMM||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||MM||||||||||||||

Shikamaru looked around his room. His eyes fell on the window. He had left the blinds open and he could see an owl perched on his windowsill. The owl slowly

turned his head to stare at him. The owl looked at him in way that made Shikamaru uncomfortable. He turned his head away from the owl and immediately fell

asleep.

He woke up in the morning regretting every single minute from the previous night. The telephone was what woke him up. "Why did I stay up till twelve?" he

thought to himself as he reached for the phone. All He heard over the phone was "Hokage's building, now!" he sighed and looked over at his alarm clock. It was

4:02 in the morning. "What's important that they had to wake me at this hour?" he asked as he got dressed silently.

The trip to Tsunade's office was short but it felt long as it took place in in the early hours of the day. Ino and Choji where waiting for Shikamaru inside. "Hey,

Shikamaru, Have any idea what where doing here" asked a tired Choji. "Your guess is as good as mine," replied Shikamaru as he looked around.

A few seconds passed before Shizune poked her head out of the door way and broke the silence "Wait, why are you waiting outside?" They looked at her for a

second before finding their way to the office.

"Where's the fire" asked Shikamaru as he walked through the doorway. "This isn't urgent, but it is extremely important," said Tsunade looking up from her papers.

"What happened," asked Ino pulling up a chair. "Well it quite simple," said Tsunade sighing, "A high ranking government official from Sunagakaru has been killed in

his summer house, here in Konoha". "Is our mission to eliminate his killer?" asked Shikamaru. "Not exactly," Said Tsunade "Your mission is to find out who killed

him and bring him into custody, however you may find that this is much harder than it sounds,"

"How much harder?" asked Shikamaru as he leaned back in his chair. "You need to find out a lot about the victim and those around him because right now we

know close to nothing" Said Tsunade looking down. "What I want to know is how long this might take" asked Shikamaru becoming slightly worried. Tsunade

hesitated before saying simply "Months"

Shikamaru looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Months," he thought, "This could take months". "I know it isn't short, easy or eventful but it has to get done," said

Tsunade sensing his frustration. Choji could care less in his drowsy state but his teammates weren't to pleased. Shikamaru continued looking at the ceiling as he

groaned, "Tell us what to do and we'll do it, just get us through this mess," as that was the only thing he could think of besides "I had a lot of stuff to do next

week"

"You might as well get started now," sighed Tsunade standing up. "What should we start by doing" asked Ino curiously. "First you must get dressed appropriately,"

said Tsunade as if it was a normal thing to say at the start of a mission. "What? Why, we aren't going undercover are we?" inquired Choji suddenly more attentive.

"Suna is sending over people who are going to be here to make sure that we are looking into the murder. Lets just say they won't be sending over the most

informed people. All we have to do is dress you up like detectives from a television show and they'll think that you are qualified investigators," said Tsunade quickly

before handing them a slip of paper. "The shop on here will be a good place to find the clothing your looking for. Just tell them to bill me" she finished before

Shizune shooed them out the door. The last thing they saw before the door shut was Tsunade taking a bottle out from under her desk. "She shouldn't drink in the

morning," thought Shikamaru as he found his way out of the building.

The group found the shop whose name Tsunade had given to them after some time. They walked into the store and before they knew it (due to their sleepiness)

they where out again. Shikamaru had found himself a nice three-piece suit that fit him perfectly which was a deep shade of gray. Ino had gotten herself what she

refer to repeatedly as "a little black dress" which could only be described as elegant. Choji, after some searching had found a suit that would fit him. It was light

gray with a chalk-striped pattern and it had a double-breasted jacket that Choji particularly liked.

"So where to now" asked Choji hoping for breakfast. Shikamaru took a second before saying, "Let's go to the crime scene".

o,o,O' o,o,O' o,o,O'

I am way to busy. I Probably should update more. Or at least write more...

Oh well.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time.


	3. Photograph

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
+++++M+++++MMMMM++++++++++++MM+++++++++  
+++++M+++++MM++MM+++++++++++MM+++++++++  
++++MMM++++MM+++MM+++++++++++++++++++++  
++++MMM++++MM++++M++M+MMMM++MM++M+MMM++  
+++MMMMM+++MM++++M++MM++++++MM++MM+++M+  
++MMMMMMM++MM+++MM++M+++++++MM++M++++M+  
+MMMMMMMMM+MM++MM+++M+++++++MM++MM+++M+  
+MMMMMMMMM+MMMMM++++M+++++++MM++M+MMM++  
+MMMMMMMMM++++++++++++++++++++++M++++++  
++MMMMMMM+++++++++++++++++++++++M++++++  
++++MMM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++M+++++MMMMM++++++++++++MM+++++++++  
+++++M+++++MM++MM+++++++++++MM+++++++++  
++++MMM++++MM+++MM+++++++++++++++++++++  
++++MMM++++MM++++M++M+MMMM++MM++M+MMM++  
+++MMMMM+++MM++++M++MM++++++MM++MM+++M+  
++MMMMMMM++MM+++MM++M+++++++MM++M++++M+  
+MMMMMMMMM+MM++MM+++M+++++++MM++MM+++M+  
+MMMMMMMMM+MMMMM++++M+++++++MM++M+MMM++  
+MMMMMMMMM++++++++++++++++++++++M++++++  
++MMMMMMM+++++++++++++++++++++++M++++++  
++++MMM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++M+++++MMMMM++++++++++++MM+++++++++  
+++++M+++++MM++MM+++++++++++MM+++++++++  
++++MMM++++MM+++MM+++++++++++++++++++++  
++++MMM++++MM++++M++M+MMMM++MM++M+MMM++  
+++MMMMM+++MM++++M++MM++++++MM++MM+++M+  
++MMMMMMM++MM+++MM++M+++++++MM++M++++M+  
+MMMMMMMMM+MM++MM+++M+++++++MM++MM+++M+  
+MMMMMMMMM+MMMMM++++M+++++++MM++M+MMM++  
+MMMMMMMMM++++++++++++++++++++++M++++++  
++MMMMMMM+++++++++++++++++++++++M++++++  
++++MMM++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The three of them arrived at the house shortly. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how large it was. The door was open when they tried it. Walking into the house they

noticed a few things such as the fact that many the lights were turned on and some of the windows were open. "Hello" called Ino to no reply. "We must be the first people

here since this guy was discovered," said Shikamaru looking around.

They all had the same thong running through their heads "Where's the body" however something else seemed more important to them. This thing of great importance

was the urge to go through the victim's things. Of course it was important to get to know the victim better, but the real reason that they were doing it was to delay the

inevitable time where they would have to examine the corpse.

Ino got into the study, Choji "Investigated" the kitchen and Shikamaru found himself in a bedroom. He picked up a picture on the bedside table to examine it. The picture

was of a woman named Janie Richardson. He could tell because it was the name of the victim's girlfriend in the journal they had found. Shikamaru was very angry with Ino

as she startled him when she suddenly told him about the journal telepathically. Snooping around in a murder victim's really made him nervous.

The Janie Richardson in the picture had shoulder length light-colored hair and pale skin. She had very distinct face with a sharp jawline; high cheekbones and what could

only be described as enthralling eyes. Her figure was short and slender with fairly pronounced hips. She was wearing a dress that closely resembled Ino's in many ways that

Shikamaru didn't think were important at the time.

Shikamaru continued to study the photograph until his attention was caught by a dripping sound he poked his head outside the door and looked down the hallway. Near

the end was a pool of a thick dark red liquid, which rippled ever so slightly when a new drop of blood hit it. He sighed and pulled himself back into the bedroom and planted

himself flat on the bed. Looking up at the celling all he could think of was "I can't be bothered with this right now".

Just as Shikamaru had cleared his thoughts Ino popped into his head again to say simply "Meet you in the kitchen". He sighed, forced himself onto his feet and found that

luckily the kitchen was away from the puddle of blood. It wasn't hard to find his way to the kitchen as the house had a very good layout. When he got there he found Ino

reading the journal casually and Choji trying to find a clean way to eat the sandwich he made so that he wouldn't get anything on his suit. Ino put down the journal and

asked Shikamaru "what've you found". "Oh nothing much, as you only gave me 5 minutes" he said glancing at the wall clock "but I have found a photo of the Janie you

told us about"

"She and the guy had broken up the day before last" said Choji reading over Ino's shoulder "Looks like we have our first suspect".

o,o,O' o,o,O' o,o,O'

Another chapter typed out. Another damn difficult text picture. Another day.

Thanks for reading

Until next time.


End file.
